


双子的过家家

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 天陆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年4月，存档。
Relationships: 九条天/七濑陆
Kudos: 6





	双子的过家家

“天尼，一起来玩游戏吧！”陆小跑到天面前，眼巴巴地看着他。  
被这样的眼神注视着，无论谁都会心软吧，更何况是对着自家弟弟忍耐度尤其高的七濑天。  
今天的天气很好，太阳晒在身上很暖和，陆今天的身体状况看上去也不错，只是稍微玩一下游戏，应该不会对陆的身体有什么负担。  
想到这里，天顺水推舟，答应了陆的要求：“可以哦，陆想玩什么？”  
“过家家！”得到了允诺的陆显得格外兴奋，“陆当妈妈，天尼是爸爸！”

陆认认真真系上了小围裙，还煞有其事地夹上了妈妈的发卡。他在厚厚的地毯上摆了几张坐垫，以跪姿坐在坐垫上，用亮晶晶的双眼看向天。  
天叹了一口气，伸出手推开了虚拟的“门”：“我回来了。”  
陆赶紧面带笑容迎了上来：“工作辛苦了，欢迎回来！”  
他伸出手脱下天身上的“外套”叠好，又十分积极地接过天手中不存在的“公文包”，引着天往“客厅”走。待到天在坐垫上坐下，他又接着给天倒了一杯假装酒的牛奶，开始询问起天一天的“情况”：“今天在公司过得怎么样呢？工作不会很忙吧？”  
这孩子最近到底是看了什么奇怪的电视剧？天小小地在心里嘀咕了一句，但还是绞尽脑汁地回想曾经看过的电视剧情：“嗯……就那样吧，总管说我很快就会升职了。”  
“哇！”陆入戏很深地捂住了嘴，显露出十分欣喜的样子，“那真是太棒了，亲爱的！”  
还没等天从那个称呼中回过神来，陆又扭过头对着旁边说：“爸爸工作升职了，熊子一定也很高兴吧？”  
熊子？天有些疑惑，顺着陆的目光看过去，天才注意到坐垫上坐得端端正正的玩具小熊：“陆，那个是……？”  
“哎呀，亲爱的怎么叫得这么冷淡，真讨厌。”陆佯作生气，在天的胳膊上轻轻拍了一下。他拿起玩具小熊，向天解释，“这是我们的女儿，14岁的熊子。”  
陆又将亮晶晶的眼神投向天：“爸爸一定也有话想对熊子说吧？”  
顶着那样的目光，天只得把自己的眼睛移向“熊子”，他努力思索了一下，说：“熊子最近在学校学习怎么样？”  
陆捏着嗓子，以“熊子”的口吻说话：“学习，学习，爸爸只知道学习！爸爸什么的最讨厌了！”  
天：“……”  
“哎……”陆单手托着左脸，脸上的忧愁与电视中的家庭妇女如出一辙，“熊子正处在叛逆期，这可怎么办才好？”  
天：“…………”  
陆有些苦恼地低头看着“熊子”，伸手轻轻拍了拍它的脑袋：“不可以哦，熊子，这样对爸爸说话很没有教养。”他接着批判另一头的天，“亲爱的也是的，熊子可想念爸爸了，一直盼望和爸爸一起出游，但亲爱的一回来就跟熊子说学习的事情。”  
红色的大眼睛和圆滚滚的玩具熊眼一齐看向天，天莫名地感到了愧疚，从那双无机质的熊眼里天似乎看到了一丝丝谴责。在这样无声的施压下，天低下了头：“熊子对不起，爸爸这周腾出假期，和熊子一起去春游好不好？”  
陆操纵着玩具熊向天弯了弯腰：“熊子错了，爸爸对不起。”  
说完这句话，陆将玩具熊放到一边的坐垫上，高兴地拍了拍手：“两个人和好了真是太好了！”  
天看着规规矩矩坐在坐垫上的“熊子”，几不可闻地呼出一口气。

“好了，”陆站起来，拍了拍自己身上的小围裙，“那接下来，我就去准备晚饭了。”  
他转过身，看上去真的是要往厨房走的样子，天刚放下的心又提了起来，他有些慌张地站起身：“我来做吧，陆。”  
听到这话的陆停了下来，他有些生气地转过身，语气严厉地质问天：“亲爱的，你怎么回事，今天一天你都很冷淡很冷淡！”  
“陆……？”  
陆像是一下子抓住了什么把柄，变得咄咄逼人起来：“你看，你今天一直叫人家名字，明明以前都是各种甜心达令小心肝的！”  
“……”  
“我从前几个月就发现了，你在和我相处的时候一直都表现得心不在焉……”陆捂住胸口，一副不敢置信的样子，“难道说，你想要和我离婚？”  
“……”  
“孩子都那么大了，我们一起生活那么多年，难道你对我们一点感情都没有吗？”  
“……不是的，我……”  
陆用手揉着眼睛，拼命挤出几滴亮晶晶的泪水：“我们可是夫妻啊，你不能表现得更亲密一些吗？！”  
“……对不起，亲爱的……”天一脸麻木地棒读着，“我是说，亲爱的，我来做饭吧，你今天太辛苦了。”  
陆的情绪来得快走得也快，下一秒他就一脸欣喜地攀上天的胳膊：“亲爱的，你真是太体贴了。”  
被抓住胳膊的天面无表情。  
绝不能再让这个孩子看那些乱七八糟的电视剧了！

厨房里有才煮好的饭，天顺势开始准备饭团，陆兴致勃勃的，说要帮助准备内馅。  
厨房的操作台对他们而言还是太高了，天搬过两张小板凳，让自己和陆站在上面。  
在制作的过程中，天一面顾着自己面前的材料，一面还得胆战心惊地留心陆的情况。  
陆噘着嘴嘟囔着“切菜的活都是妈妈干的”，非常强硬地把菜刀夺了过去。  
他拿着比他的手掌大出好几倍的菜刀，颤颤巍巍地切着面前的火腿。天在一旁十分揪心，并时刻做好冲出去拿出医药箱的打算。好在有惊无险，陆这次完美地完成了工作。  
“呼——”在切菜的时候，陆十分专注，屏住呼吸，一句话也不敢说，在火腿全部变成了火腿沫之后，他才如释重负地呼出一口气，“这样一起准备晚饭，真的好像夫妻哦！”  
话说出口，他又自顾自不满起来：“嗬！我在说什么，我们本来就是夫妻啊！”  
他的鼻子上沾了零星的火腿沫，双手插着腰，小眉毛皱得紧紧的，但是这个样子也十分可爱，天看着，心就不禁柔软起来。  
好在自己的弟弟十分好哄，天知道该说什么话让陆平静下来。他轻声安慰着赌气的陆：“别生气了，亲爱的。熊子一定都饿坏了，我们再继续准备晚饭吧。”

白色的米饭慢慢被煎得金黄，洒在表面的芝麻炸开，散发出诱人的香气。天把燃气灶关闭，陆马上迫不及待地夹起一个饭团，刚出锅的饭团还很烫，陆才咬了一口，就被烫得吐了吐舌头，他只好曲线救国，一边吹气让饭团散热，一边小口小口地吃起来。  
天看得有趣，用筷子的头不轻不重地敲了他一下：“不可以偷吃哦。”  
陆重重地点点头，三口并作两口地把饭团吃完，像是生怕天会伸手把食物夺走，然后他摸了摸小肚子，眯着眼睛露出了一个餍足的笑容。  
天无奈且纵容地摇摇头，把一碟子装盘得整整齐齐的饭团端了出去。  
陆紧跟其后窜上了饭桌，还顺便拉来了“熊子”坐下，他将一个装着饭团的碟子推到玩具熊面前，忧心忡忡地托着脸看它：“熊子最近胃口不好，连饭都不怎么吃了，这可怎么办呢？”  
努力尝试想要“熊子”吃下一个饭团的“熊子妈妈”最终得到了“熊子爸爸”的一个爆栗。

“天……亲爱的，”吃饱喝足的陆继续着“熊子妈妈”的人设，“我们出去散步吧，一天到晚闷在家里，熊子也有些厌烦了呢。”  
“陆……亲爱的……那我们就出去转转吧。”  
天看向外面的天空，天还很亮，但大概再过不久就会出现很漂亮的火烧云，接着天暗下来，星星就会出来。从傍晚到夜晚的这段时间，非常适合一家子在外面散步。他想象着自己和陆手牵手，陆的手里还抱着“熊子”，一起走在路上的样子，忍不住笑了出来。

右边的樱花开了，满簇的粉色花朵虽然很好看，但是花粉可能会导致过敏；左边有一个新开的儿童公园，人也不算很多。  
天拉着陆的手，在分叉路口算计着，领着陆往左边走。  
陆果然很高兴，看到大象模样的滑梯，连设定都顾不上，把玩具熊往天手里一扔就跑。  
他来来回回在滑梯上滑了四五次，才终于被担心他体力的天拉下来。  
陆休息了片刻，又甩开天的手，蹦蹦跳跳地抢占了一个秋千的位置。  
秋千有点高，陆的脚几乎踩不到地，他奋力用小短腿瞪了几下，秋千晃了晃又停了下来。  
天走到他的身后，动手帮他推秋千，秋千一下子荡得很高，陆咯咯地笑起来。  
“开心吗，亲爱的？”天问他。  
“很开心哦，亲爱的。”陆的回应是一个大大的笑容。

他们在这里玩了很久，玩到天空开始慢慢暗淡下来。体力的消耗让陆有些困倦，捂嘴打了一个小小的哈欠，乖乖地被天拉着往家里走。  
他仰起头，大片的火烧云映入他的眼中，他赶紧拉过哥哥和他分享这一片美景：“快看快看，是火烧云。”  
红色映红了陆的侧脸，陆的眼睛亮得像要发光：“真美啊！”  
天定定地看着那双红色的眼睛，万千色彩都汇聚其中，他忍不住凑上去亲了亲陆的脸颊，看到陆转过头惊讶的表情，天笑了出来：“这是晚安吻哦，在每一天的结束，夫妻都需要晚安吻的。”  
陆的表情一下子生动起来，跳过来一把抱住了天，在他脸颊两边各留了一个吻：“那我也要给亲爱的晚安吻。”  
天抱住怀中不停扭动的弟弟，抬头看向了天空，大片的红色，气势汹汹地占据了整片幕布，鲜艳的红色，像是燃烧的火。  
真美啊，他笑起来，这是陆的颜色。


End file.
